


Fur Jackets and White Suits

by slicksilver (skulltoki)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol, Body Appreciation, EunHae, M/M, Romance, and an icecube!kink, haehyuk - Freeform, happy new year, jongdae the dealer, model!donghae, model!hyukjae, rad clubbing, some weird ass drug usage, taemin the limousine guy, this is basically 10k worth of pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulltoki/pseuds/slicksilver
Summary: A room full of merrymakers. A limousine. A club, a hotel. The year changes, and the only thing they know is that they didn't sneak in this time. It's all about joyful cheers and colourful drinks, fur jackets and white suits.





	Fur Jackets and White Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Fur Jackets and White Suits  
> Length: Oneshot. 10K. Hyukjae's PoV.  
> Genre: models!EunHae, romance, almost pure smut  
> Pairing: HaeHyuk  
> Mention: Taemin and Chen are the glorious fanfic guests in this.
> 
> A/N: This is a oneshot written just for the EunHae holidays gift exchange 2014. As requested, this one includes smut. Possible warnings: an icecube!kink, a bit of smoking, a scene with drug usage. At first it was supposed to be about rich bastards that trashed the hotel room, but then I just kind of trailed off. They didn't even have time to trash the hotel since they were too horny for each other tbh.

**[Hyukjae's POV]**

 

 

 

 

   "Another one, another one!" I shouted as I forcefully tried to get this dark haired brunet to pour an extra sugared shot of alcohol one after another down his throat. I know he didn't like it as much as I did, but who could say no to free alcohol?

   “One more to go, you can do it!” I continued with enthusiasm, squeezing my hands together in a praying-like position and laughing which was closer to cracking up than giggling. Joining the party was no doubt the best idea of the frigging year.

   “God, Hyuk, that tastes so bad!” The brunet named Donghae whined when he had swallowed and put the shot glass down with force on the table. Some fiends of ours were cheering for this successful drinking he was displaying.

   ”No it doesn’t, you’re just too .. tooo.. Oh, I don’t remember the word, too used to un-sweet!” I stated back loudly when I couldn't come up with the right word, then lifting up my cigarette from the table and taking a long intake of smoke.

   “What? You know I don’t like those overly sugary shots!” He said as if it was my fault. Technically it wasn't. I held the cigarette between my fingers and laughed. Everything was so much funnier when you were drunk. All the dizziness.. I even had a hard time putting the cigarette in my mouth. My depth perception sucked and I managed to poke my cheeks with the filter more times than necessary.

   “Ok, ok, I get it! But it was the waitress who brought them!” I howled back childishly, trying to contain my laughter and blaming the poor waitress who had to serve our VIP table for the night.

   “Tch! The only sweet I like is you.” Donghae murmured with a sudden change of emotions and pouted. He was looking at me now, a weird sadness reflecting from his eyes. I think it was the drunken-sadness. Soon he'd start talking about deep stuff I had no clue about or interest of listening to.

   “Yeah, I’ve noticed.” I mumbled with a grin while placing the cigarette between my lips once again. We probably looked and sounded like idiots, but I had already seen some friends passing out even though it wasn't even midnight. At least we were not them. Losing consciousness at this point was more embarrassing than our stupid jokes combined. Like, come on, the party had just began and would be going on until morning, and there was someone already half vomiting and half sleeping on top of a toilet. My own head was spinning, but it was honestly just too good of a night to even care. We had both finished our tight schedules which meant we could have at least a few resting days. Obviously the first one of them would include partying all throughout the night.

  
   Me and Donghae were both models in the fashion industry, almost as equally famous as the other one. Originally, in the beginning, we were both supposed to be concentrating on our own careers, but after many years of frustrating rivalry and undying interest at different events like fashion shows, magazine photoshoots and product launches we had somehow gotten involved with each other. It started as nasty flirting and teasing, but the more we did that the more we became obsessed about each other. Catwalks were a huge deal as well, as we both tended to focus more on the backstage than the show itself. All that obviously lead to sex which neither could say no to, and in the end a relationship we had to hide.

  
   After that we did deal with a lot of scandals, and sometimes even flirted with everyone but each other when we got angry, but deep down we knew it was just temporary. Those were the tricks of fooling the audience. Some might have called us players and badmouth our morals, but what they didn’t know was that we really had no random one night stands or affairs with anyone else. News and tabloids could say anything, but reality was different. Maybe I had landed my eyes on a gorgeous lady in a cafe, or maybe Donghae had held someone's hand in a gala, but it was the public that overreacted. On the contrary, one good thing was that male friendship wasn’t as questionable as one between a guy and woman was. It was easier to have a scandal with a woman than your best friend. It was kind of weird.

  
   Sometimes I really wondered how did we even end up like this. Our relationship was weird to say at least, and getting drunk never helped with our imagos. Parties made both of us go wild since we knew there'd be paparazzis who liked to spy on our every move. We loved trolling them. Whenever there were flashing lights involved, that's when me and Donghae would jokingly start dancing and grinding against each other, maybe steal a kiss somewhere between, or just go full-on towards the rollercoaster of EunHae as some liked to call it. On the internet we had a shipname even though no one never actually revealed the truth. It was just something special what our fans had made up for us, and secretly we liked it.

  
   Fanservice itself was actually our rescue. The public didn’t treat openly gay idols, actors or artists in South Korea well, so the only way we could show attention somewhere else than home was through that. I was glad fanservice wasn’t a thing only in the music industry, but it had spread to other sections of entertainment business as well, for example the model world. What came to our careers, nowadays we trained and had photoshoots together. Most of the people saw me and Donghae as colleagues who worked with each other and shared a strong friendship. There were rarely any magazine covers with only 'Eunhyuk' or 'Donghae' anymore, since most of the companies liked our duo idea. The backup story of knowing for many years helped to build a fake imago like that. What the public saw was just two really close, maybe immature models sometimes joking with our sexualities, when in reality we had something much more special going on.

 

   Now, about the party. This was just one of the many going on around right now. Today - or tonight to be more exact - was new year's eve. The theme was to wear whatever unusual costumes while still managing to look good. Some had it colourful, others tried the sluttish style with glitter included. My ridiculously handsome boyfriend had a white suit while I had decided to go with a fur jacket with black and white patterns on it, black jeans with rips on them and a white net top underneath the jacket. Just to add a finishing touch I had also chosen to wear a scarf around my neck, but that act didn’t go as unnoticed as I had thought. People were already thinking I was hiding love marks. Not like it even mattered, really. I loved being the center of attention, especially at parties like these, should the reason be thought as good or bad.

  
   Originally it was my lust for attention that even got me involved with the fascinating world of fame. I loved the crowds, I loved the limousines, I loved the money. I had worked my ass for this, just like Donghae. Obviously we had to keep tight control of our diets, train posing and walking, sometimes even starve ourselves in the midst of that, but no one really cared if we attended a party every now and then. And honestly, I would've done anything just to be able to stay with Donghae, to actually live the life with him. We were still quite young and fresh to the scene, so we did everything we could until it was too late. Working as a model was definitely not the easiest job in the world, but maybe we'd start doing something else when the time came.

   ”Hyuk!” I heard the mentioned man suddenly shout. I turned my head to see surprisement caught on his face. He was like those classic deers caught in the headlights, but with much more adorableness and attractive facial features.

   ”What?” I asked and watched as he lifted up his finger in order to ask me to 'pay attention to surroundings' which in this case meant 'listen to the music'.

   ”Oh!!” I simply let out when I recognized the beat. It was SHINee's - a well known kpop band - Picasso. The language might've been Japanese, but I loved the melody and the atmosphere of the song. I had heard it on the radio many times. Absolutely perfect for clubbing!

   ”Let's go, let's go!” I shouted and dragged Donghae to the dance floor with enough enthusiasm to almost trip over my own legs. When we reached the floor I felt electrified. People around us were moving fluently with the beat, some a bit more reserved than us and some jumping like crazy. I was somewhere in the middle, executing sharp moves to add contrast against Donghae's fluid ones. We lost ourselves to the music completely, jumping when the chorus came and doing a dance battle at the rap parts and second verse.

  
   Although it really didn't bring any income, I still loved dancing. Sometimes instead of going to the gym and lifting weights, I decided to go with training dance moves. That was good for your health and it was a relief itself to be able to move your body as much as you wanted, forget everything around you and not concentrate on every single thing you do. Modelling required that. Everyday, when you either posed, walked, or just dealt with managers and the press. I was expected to keep my thoughts to myself, take the criticism and wipe the imaginary shit off my shoulders just to survive. I would've already gone insane if I didn't have the chance to let myself go at some points. I didn't know if it was as meaningful to Donghae as it was for me, but at least he knew how to attractively sway his hips and move around with skill.

  
   After the song was over, another one started and took us with it. After dancing what felt like an eternity we still didn't want to take a break. So we stayed, song after song, until it was time for a slower, sensual one. Not really thinking it through we both ended up inching closer together, savouring the moment as much as we could. There were lots of people around us so no one really bothered when Donghae slid his strong hands under my jacket, feeling my waist and leaned even closer. Thin lips connected with mine, making butterflies appear inside my stomach. There was just something magical about public kissing, even if it didn't last long. For us it was real, for them it was just being drunk and stupid. Maybe they thought we'd regret it by morning, which we obviously didn't.

  
   When it was time for the song to end, we shared a long, meaningful kiss that I wish would’ve never ended. Donghae’s mouth was just the best thing ever, always making my legs feel weak just like a dry sand castle that would crumble at the slightest touch. It wasn’t anything new, but as a bit of an exhibitionist I craved for more, not caring if it was done in private or public. It had been so long since I even had a chance to spend quality time with the brunet. The little kisses between photoshoots and catwalk performances were never enough. I had missed this so, so much that I couldn’t stop my hands from sliding to the back his neck, wishing he’d never part away.

  
   It was sweet, and the fact of it lasting longer than I had expected made me feel giddy. We didn’t battle for dominance, but we did let out all the feelings we couldn’t form into words. It was like I was speaking a totally different language which only he could understand. When the lack of oxygen finally started to kick in, I was almost panting. Donghae blessed me with a beautiful grin and I went with it, also smiling gleefully like a teenager in love. He tasted and looked angelic - if it was even possible to describe a man like that.

   “Drinks?” He simply asked next.

   “You bet!” I said, excitement boiling inside. Judging by Donghae’s firm hold of my waist and him pulling my hips against his was enough proof that we were both equally turned on, and needed to be stopped before we went too far. When we had reached our modern VIP table again, we were surprised to see a familiar face.

   “Oh my god! Taemin!” I shouted almost at my lungs and grabbed a hold of his hand, completing a gesture of brotherly greeting. He was a freelancer I had met in school, and seeing him here was just like an injection of hype. I had followed his work and seen the raven haired man every now and then, but it was a long time ago we had even had a conversation face to face. He was also wearing a fur jacket, but it was black just like his pants, which had tiny metallic chains attached. Donghae greeted him too, and together we sat all down.

   “Donghae, this is Taemin, the one I told you about.” I started explaining.

   “The one who had to do a sexy photoshoot of us?” He asked, genuinely trying to remember all the people that I had told him about.

   “Yes! He’s the one who knows exactly what kind of photos to take.” I answered with pride and continued.

   “Do you think we could do it soon? Like, say, on monday?” I asked suddenly, the question targeted at both of them.

   “Well, if he’s free, why not?” The brunet stated with a smile on his face.

   “Oh, I’ve never felt so wanted before.” Taemin joked sarcastically while grabbing a drink. Me and Donghae looked at each other and tried to guess if that meant yes or no.

   “You need to calm down on love marks though. I need both of your skins to look flawless. No, not just look, but be!” He continued, more towards Donghae than me.

   ”That's a deal.” Donghae said, and we all shared a laugh. Taemin was one of the few who knew about us. I had been friends with him for years, and that’s why I knew his style. He was able to vary between the simplest and most complicated pictures in a single photoshoot. I had always wanted to be photographed by him. I needed to let the world see me and Donghae like we were meant to be shown. That had been my plan for a while now, but I just never had the opportunity to talk about it. This was pure luck.

  
   After chatting for what was probably around 15 minutes, we had made ourselves comfortable. We were ordering a round of drinks and again downed them in one go until we suddenly met another familiar face. It was Chen – a boy who Donghae knew a bit better than I did. The evening went on and on, and had everyone sharing unbelievable stories of their own careers. There wasn’t anything worth mentioning until Chen took out something extremely interesting from his pocket.

   “Do you mind?” He asked kindly with a small bag of what was apparently weed, paper and a filter in his hands. I was surprised. Did he actually know where to get that stuff with a good prize?

   “Be my guest. Only if you can share it though.” Donghae said, eyeing me. We knew we shouldn’t do drugs as it had a bad effect on the body, both inside and out, but who were we to argue if we had the chance? It was new years eve! Chen let out a laugh at us, looking like this wasn’t his first joint of the night. While he continued his rolling, the three of us started chatting again.

   “Taemin, do you know any good hotels around here? I’m seriously too drunk to even bother remembering and I need to know, like, really badly.” I confessed bluntly.

   “Well, there’s one just around the corner. It might be booked full already though, so I’d suggest one a bit further away.” Was his kind response.

   “Sounds great. Where is it and how do we get there?” Donghae asked.

   “With a taxi, maybe?” I butted in.

   “Well.. You could all join my limo. Chen, too.” Was Taemin’s once again good suggestion. He was grinning with pride.

    “Take all my yes.” I let out. Damn, this party was the best one in a long time! First alcohol, then music, then drugs and now limousines!

  
   When Chen had lighted up his finished joint, he tested it a few times with three puffs or so, before offering it to us. Donghae got it first and looked like a professional when he tried it. He never smoked, so that had me wondering why did he do such a good job.

   “Ohhh... That’s some quality stuff right there. Is it sativa?” He asked, looking all cool because he could handle the effect. Chen nodded and Donghae took another inhale before passing it forward. When it was my turn to fill up my mouth with smoke, I felt a weirdess take over my tongue. Then it hit me.

   “Oh shit..” Was the only thing I managed to say slowly, clearly not used to it and maybe taking a bit too much at a time. That made Donghae giggle – a lot. After me was Taemin. When it was his time to shine, he started coughing loudly. I really tried to be worried about that, but at the moment I was too mindblown to care. It was like there were millions of bubbles inside me, bumping into each other like the screensaver of Windows Vista. I didn't really know what they were doing, but I thought I had heard one pop.

  
   It didn't take too long until the effect was clear on every one of us. Couple of rounds after we found ourselves giggling madly, trying to remember how to form a proper sentence. At first I wondered why the hell couldn't I breathe or talk at all, but then I suddenly realized I was actually laughing uncontrollably and not choking. When did I do that? And why was my mouth so dry? And why couldn't I stop?

  
    In the end all four of us ended up laying down on the sofa. My head was on Donghae's stomach and Chen was just literally out of this world by now. We didn't take as much as he did, so the effect would be gone in one or two hours. I figured I'd want to trash the hotel after that.

   ”Ohhh man! How do we even- I can't even stay upright anymore!” Donghae said with a bewildered tone. I was just staring at the ceiling. There was a disco ball and lots of different lights. There was a purple one, a blue one.. a white one.. They were sparkling in my eyes, even though I knew they weren't doing that in reality. They reminded me of fireworks. Wait, wasn't I supposed to remember something considering fireworks?

   ”Oh crap!” I suddenly shouted while trying to sit up. I had remembered that I wanted to be awake for the new year's countdown. A wave of dizziness took over my head and made me fall back down immediately.  Donghae hadn't thought about that at all so he whined, gently grabbing my head to lay back down on his stomach. He was staring at me lovingly while massaging my scalp and running his warm hand through my hair with care. I didn't want to give in, but after I had checked the time I noticed we still had some time left. We had exactly 9 minutes.

   ”Hyukkie~ You think we should go see the fireworks?” He mumbled, using the cheesiest nickname he could come up with. I blushed against my will and showed a reaction of distaste covering it up. Good thing he knew I secretly liked it.

   ”Yeah. After the countdown.” Was my response. Donghae hummed in satisfaction.  
   None of us had come down from our highs yet. Me and Donghae both felt extremely sensitive and were still chilling on the comfortable sofa. My eyes were droopy since sleep tried to lure itself into my mind, but the loud music helped me fight against it. I counted the minutes that passed, letting Donghae mess up my black hair just like he wanted. Everything I thought about seemed so clear and simple it even scared me. Was this how un-stressed people felt like? I was at the point of completely forgetting my job, and it made me feel relieved. The pressure was gone.

  
   When I had nothing else to do than sigh, I turned my head to watch two of our friends converse with each other. I overheard them speaking something from the lines of 'man, did you know Pluto is a planet again?' and 'now I get how the traffic lights work!'.

  
   I turned around on the sofa and carefully watched Donghae as his gaze scanned my expression and stole me with him to the deep warmth of his eyes. I swore those dark orbs were one of the most beautiful things I ever had the chance of witnessing.. obviously on top of his bedroom voices. God, the grunts he always made, and the low, hoarse voice calling my name.. Both making my heart flutter in the best kind of way.

  
   Considering the blood spiraling down I think I was seriously getting needy just by looking at him. I moved my hands to open his white jacket and lift up the grey shirt underneath to reveal a tanned stomach. His muscles were visible under my longing stare, and it didn't take long until I gave in to my own thoughts, kissing that smooth skin I had missed. He was always so beautifully sculpted it made me feel a jolt of jealousness inside, but that was soon gone when the brunet started talking with that enjoyable voice of his.

   ”Do you realize what you're causing?” He asked with a smile. My eyes were closed but I could hear the amusement in his speech.

   ”Maybe. Mind telling me again?” I asked back with my lips moving against his hipbone, planting kisses everywhere. That was the spot I would've died for to get a mark on my own body. It was a shame we couldn't do things as freely as we wanted to, but imagining was still enough to get me excited.

   ”Well, firstly..” He started, kindness in his voice.

   ”You're going to miss the countdown..” He stated like he really cared about it, and once again stroked my hair with his gentle hand. I almost purred from the attention I was getting, just like a kitten that didn't want to admit it.

   ”Secondly, you're way too close to my crotch and at the same time too far from my mouth. Come here.” He then ordered and somehow pulled me on top of him, holding me by my waist again and pressing our lips together for a quick moment until he parted to continue. My fur jacket was way too hot for this kind of action.

   ”And thirdly..” He said between little teasing pecks. My head was full of fluffiness, rainbows and Donghae until the next sentence came and lighted up the excitement inside me, more specifically in my lower tummy.

   ”..you're not aware that soon I'm going to lose all control and drag you to a private limousine just to fuck you senseless on the bench, under those dim lights and behind tinted windows.. All that just because you misbehaved.” He practically whispered as sensually as he could. In response, I moaned quietly against his mouth. Shit, that way of talking turned me on so badly.

   ”Your body would shiver under my wanting touch and literally tremble in need when I'd strip you off from your sluttish outfit.” He simply continued, knowing all too well that it was the truth. I mean, who was sane enough to wear a white net shirt and a fur jacket at a famous club? Well, yeah, I was. For my secret lover.

   ”You would pant for air and beg for more until nothing would come out of your throat but mewls.” He went on and pushed my lower body down against his. I released a hot puff of air on his neck, feeling the warmth of his body mix up with mine. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

  
   ”You guys done cuddling there or what?” I heard Taemin suddenly ask, jolting me out of my trance. Shamefully a slight tent was already forming in my pants. I was glad the fabric was black.

   ”The countdown's about to start.” I heard the familiar voice say again. It made me steal a glance from Donghae. We both lifted ourselves up reluctantly afterwards and joined Taemin, Chen, and all the other idol clubbers on the dance floor. I recognized some faces such as Jonghyun, GD, Taeyang, Minho, Siwon, CL.. Maybe Hyoyeon? Also, was the foreigner the one named Henry? I had seen these people before, but never thought I'd share a meaningful moment with them. Some of those body figures belonged to other models, some worked as designers and the rest was just something I couldn't remember right now. We all had different life goals, but in this moment everyone concentrated on the countdown together. It was just like in kindergarten, except much better. Me and Donghae greeted almost all of them, then happily grabbing each others hands as the lights dimmed and the music faded. Everyone started counting down on the numbers shown on screen.

   ”10, 9, 8, 7, 6..”

   Some others were now joining in too. I was squeezing my lover's hand harder and harder by every passing second, holding my breath as we watched the numbers on screen turn into naught.

   ”5, 4, 3, 2, 1...”

   Here we go...!

   ”HAPPY NEW YEEAARR!!!”

   The scream echoed all around the club when a new, upbeat song started to play and everyone either hugged or jumped out of joy. The next thing I knew was Donghae grabbing the sides of my face and kissing me with utmost care, devouring my lips with his own mouth, tongue added. I kissed him back with the same amount of enthusiasm, driving both of us crazy with lust. I swore at that moment that I could never get tired of this. When we parted once again I could not stay on the ground anymore. I was now jumping too, at the same time looking for Taemin who we had lost by now. Finding him took us a bit more time than expected, but we still managed to do it.

  
   ”Let's go and get the limo! We can open the windows and watch fireworks!” He shouted and lead us and a few others with him outside the club where cold winter air filled my lungs and cooled down my flushed cheeks that I had covered up with makeup. I hated partying when my face looked like I had run a marathon.

   ”Your stop will be first.” Taemin told me and Donghae when he opened the beautifully designed door of his beloved limousine. Everyone who came with us entered the vechile and literally filled it to the brink. According to my quick calculations there were about 12 people altogether, including Taemin who chatted with the driver first and then came back to us, screaming 'woohoo's all around. Some started making cocktails with the alcohol selection that the limousine offered and others waited until they got their own. I didn't even know what mine had, except it was a beautiful turquoise colour with a few ice cubes. Donghae got a pink one, so I laughed at him and tasted both drinks. They were equally sweet!

   ”Oh my god, Donghae, what if we blend these two? It'll be purple!” I shouted while being fascinated by the idea of colour mixing. He compiled and poured some of my blue drink to his pink one. It worked, and by seeing his surprised face when taking a sip I knew it tasted even better.  


  ”It's good, right!?” Donghae asked after offering the drink back to me. I tasted, nodded and was about to continue drinking when suddenly about 4 windows rolled down. We heard the banging noise clearly and almost raced to the nearby window. There were beautiful fireworks outside, lighting up the sky with vivid colours everywhere around and on top of Seoul. Many people were cheering on the streets and waved back when we shouted congratulatory nonsense towards them.

   ”Donghae, Eunhyuk-” I heard Taemin call us when we were too caught up on staring at the sky. Just then the limo stopped.

   ”I'm sorry to interrupt you, but this is your stop. Come and take a look!” He told, signing us to follow him outside. That we did. I was left dumbstruck by the beauty of the building.

   ”How the hell didn't we know a place like this existed? Hyuk!!” Donghae said loudly with is jaw still open. Taemin ignored us and just laughed.

   ”Enjoy your stay~!” He said and winked knowingly, then turning around to leave.

   ”Thanks! Oh, and don't forget the photoshoot!” I shouted at the pair of shoulders moving away from us. The raven hair lifted up his hand as a 'no problem' gesture and went back into his limo. Or, I didn't really know if it was his or if he just rented it, but who cared.

  
   Booking a room in this condition wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, so we cleared that pretty quickly. We were given key cards immediately after the payment and even had a personal service employee show the way to our magnificent room. It was a shame we didn't get to ride the elevator alone, but immediately when we heard the door close behind us with a clack I felt strong hands on my waist again and a hot breath of air down my neck from where I had taken off my scarf. Throwing away jackets and shoes was an easy task, and so we proceeded going towards the main area of the room with slow steps guiding us. It was somehow cinematic with all the white fur carpets, large windows and a massive bed with lots of pillows on it in the shades of white, gold and light blue, and it reminded me of being in a James Bond movie. It was heaven, and I made a note to myself to thank Taemin again the next time we met.

  
   When the socks were taken off, Donghae pushed me against a nearby wall and slowly slid his hands under my white net tank top, feeling my abs and moving his fingers down to my jeans so that he could pull them off too. I was left in my top and briefs, sighing with lust and grabbing his neck to pull his mouth against mine once again. I couldn't get enough of him. His taste, his gaze, his smell, his everything made me weak. I pressed our lower bodies together to get some friction. Shivers traveled down my spine, all the way to my lower back. It didn't take long until he started pressing butterfly kisses on my collarbones and chest, slowly finding their way to my abs and hips where I loved to be marked.

   ”Right there..” I mumbled and held his head while he was sucking my pale skin on top of the hipbone. His hair was a mess and he had his eyes squeezed shut. I wanted him to know that I enjoyed what he was doing, so I gently ran my hand through his dark brown locks and just stood there, mesmerized. It was quite intimate of him to know all the places where I liked to be kissed and touched, but with the same understanding I also knew his spots.

  
   Whilst getting lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize he stopped and had slid down my underwear. Feeling the soft fabric at my ankles, I lifted my feet a bit and kicked the clothing off somewhere to be forgotten. He came back up and kissed me while giving my hardened manhood a soft rub with his own, which was unfortunately still covered. I breathed into his mouth impatiently. If he wasn't going to hurry, I'd start acting bossy. He was now staring at me with fuzzy eyes, probably thinking about something.

   ”You smell so damn good.” He complimented me and spent some time sniffing my neck. Did I really? As a response I flashed a sincere smile. He took off my net shirt, revealing my naked body, and gave another kiss while lifting up my hands on top of my head since I had let my guard down. He had this smug smile on his face that was shouting dominance. I tried to lick his lower lip, but suddenly he backed up and used his free hand to catch a nearby phone attached to the wall. He put it beside his ear and I could hear a faint beeping sound when he connected our lips for the nth time. Then I heard a female voice speak.

   ”Hotel Arya Karon's reception. How may I help you?” The voice said, way too politely to my liking. Donghae smiled and put the phone infront of my face.

   ”My love.. tell her what we need.. I can't really do that right now..” Donghae mumbled against my neck, leaving the phone in my receiving hands and smoothly went down on my hips again, grabbing my sensitive erection softly with his hand. I inhaled air a little bit too loudly, heart racing and blood flowing. That was clever. Especially when I really didn't know what we needed. I sent a death glare at the brunet who started jerking me off slowly. After that he lifted his head and mouthed the word 'lube' while smiling michievously, licking my length in his hands.

   ”Shit..” I cursed and threw my head back. I was already so sensitive. How could I contain myself later on now that foreplay was taking forever?

   ”Uhhh.. Hello?” I blurted out awkwardly when I had collected my pieces of brain back together. The lady answered and she was waiting.

   ”Do you.. happen to have some lube in your product selection?” I asked with a serious face although I was boiling inside. I felt Donghae's warm tongue on the tip of my length. Not now, not now..

   ”One bottle of that would be a-ma-zing. Brought in front of this room's door in eight minutes.” I stated, trusting that this hotel was indeed first class. Just like Donghae's hollowed cheeks that were now rubbing against my most private parts. My breathing was getting really heavy.

   ”Oh, and also.. please stir up some drinks if you'd be so kind.” I added and then told her about the drinks we wanted, including the best champagne of the house. It took some time, but she agreed and I thanked her. The call ended with a fake smile, and the phone was placed back on the wall with a quiet click. I felt the presence of my lover's heavenly mouth disappear.

   ”Why are you so serious?” He asked, showing his teeth as he smiled, then licking my length once more and then making his way up my navel and chest.

   ”I don't think I can last long if you keep doing that.” Was my response. He shrugged it off and put his arms around me, pulling my torso with him to the bed behind. It was a quick change of location, and in seconds we were a mess of limbs tangled on the sheets. Some pillows fell down, giving us room to switch our positions to me being under him. He hovered, touched my body with all he could and left me speechless with his next compliments.

   ”You are so gorgeous like this..” I heard his hoarse voice say.

   ”I love it when you move your body like that. Do you even realize what it's doing to me?” He asked.

   ”Well, the only visible thing is this.” I giggled and put my hand on his crotch to give him a little massage. With a few more kisses I finally reached to take off his clothes that were left. When we were both naked he pressed down on me, properly, just like I had wanted him to. After that we spent some minutes only feeling each other's bodies and stealing kisses. It was hot. He even moaned at some point even though I was usually the vocal one. Just when we were practically grinding against each other we heard a knock on the door. Already? Had it really been eight minutes?

   ”Room service.” I heard a familiar female voice call out from the hallway. No way.

   ”You asked for it. You got it. You're going.” I whispered to Donghae and kissed him one last time before I pushed him off. He reluctantly lifted himself up from the bed, going straight to the bathroom to wear a bathrobe. He had picked up a towel as well, hiding his obvious erection underneath.

  
   I turned around on the bed sheets and moved a pillow under my head. While Donghae was dealing with the service lady I started touching myself, waiting for the love of my life to come back and watch me. When the door closed and the brunet came back with a service tray, there was a grin again. I looked at him as he was eyeing the drinks. Realizing what came with the champagne, I snorted.

   ”You're gonna love this.” He said knowingly after placing the silver tray on a nightstand. He took off his bathrobe and with no restraints climbed on top of me. I knew he'd get even more turned on when seeing me open just for him.

   ”What?” I laughed.

   ”Close your eyes.” He told me and took something from the night stand, then setting properly on his knees. The bed shifted as the man opened my slim legs and kissed the hot skin, placing an ice cube on my chest afterwards. He slid it around my abdomen, giving me all kinds of shivers. I tried my best at keeping my eyes shut.

   ”Ohhh..” Was the only thing I managed to let out. The cold piece was traveling on my sides and neck too, maybe touching a nipple on the way. It was a weird at first, but then it changed to a positive sensation. My legs were spread and I automatically hugged Donghae's body with them.

   ”You touched yourself without me. You know where that leads to.” He mumbled and had his tongue trace down all the wet trails left on my skin. It was cold, but then it got warm quickly. It was a strong contrast. I was about to answer his threats, but the breath got caught in my throat due to the sudden coldness against the tip of my manhood. I couldn't control myself, so what came out from me was a long, drawn out cry of both surprise and pleasure. No human being would not react to that. I grabbed Donghae's shoulders and tried opening my hazy eyes. He looked like he could've come just at the sight of me. How flattering. I wondered how I looked like.

   ”You.. did that on purpose.” He breathed while maintaining eye contact, still a bit surprised by my actions. Running his cold fingers on my sides and under my thighs, I was simply left exhausted. The brunet had abandoned his ice cube on my belly button where I definitely felt it send jolts through my body and boost up my mood. I think he had done his research, considering how well he knew all sensitive areas that ice could stimulate.

   ”Well.. only half of it. Just for you.” I let out and wondered when had I become the cheesy one. I looked down when he lifted up one of my legs and kissed my inner thigh. It felt so easy and natural I purred in satisfaction. When he was done appreciating my body and limbs, he took a bottle from the tray next to us. That must've been the lube.

  
   He opened the cap with a pop and poured some onto his fingers. When the said man was done after a few unnecessary drops of lubrication on the mattress, I followed his hand with my gaze and soon felt a cool finger on my entrance. He looked at me caringly, trying to notice any uncomfortableness beforehand, but we'd done this so many times it was getting pretty easy to get used to it quickly. I knew his movements and I trusted him.

  
   Soon one finger was slowly and carefully pushing inside, making me gasp for air. It was nothing out of the ordinary considering all the times before, but still everytime he managed to make it special. Sex was never boring with Donghae.

  
   When the brunet had successfully spread some lube around my insides and was able to fit two knuckles in, he added another finger. Both digits went a bit deeper, allowing the rest of his palm to brush my balls. I was loving it. He streched me little by little and watched in awe as my back curved.

  
   The cube on my stomach was slowly melting at this point, morphing more into a shape of a meteor, and I saw it going up and down at the same pace as I breathed. Donghae grabbed it gently and still two fingers inside me, moved his mouth down to my belly button to lick all the excess water. At the same time he removed his digits and held the slightly melted cube against my entrance. I hissed at that. With a help of his finger, he pushed the ice inside. It made me gasp for air louder than before. My head went back on the mattress and I actually moaned, the sound turning into a high pitched scream.

   ”Lovely.” He said and kept rubbing the outer rim with his finger, not really going in but still causing movement. I was panting.

   ”Donghae!” I cried out since I couldn't form proper sentences anymore. The feeling was weird, but somehow I enjoyed it. Only the thought of something like that inside me made me go over the edge. The difference in the temperature sent a mixture of electricity and arousal through my body every time I felt a movement. It didn't take long until Donghae added his finger again and slightly started moving it around, careful of not pushing the ice too deep.

   ”Oh my god...” I mumbled from all the sensations I got. I couldn't close my mouth anymore because I was panting so hard, trying to lift up my gaze towards the brunet between my legs. When I felt a finger touch the spot it was looking for, I lost it and moaned again with a curse, losing all my concentration.

   ”Fuck!!” Echoed in the room. Now my back arched again and due to the ice pressing against the sweet spot of nerves. That took over me completely.

   ”..Hae..! Ahh!” Were my last words before my muscles tensed. I accidentally released myself without any intent of doing so. I came somewhere between us with a call of my lover's beautiful name, legs wide open. The orgasm was sudden and it struck like a lightning. I didn't know if I wanted to open my eyes ever again after that, but what I did know was that I was begging Donghae not to stop. I felt his finger still continue moving. This wasn't fair!

   ”Hyukjae.. Did you really come just from that?” He asked with amusement in his voice. I would've snorted at his 'just' but I didn't answer. He was teasing me now. A silence fell upon us when I was slowly coming down from my high, still hearing his smooth voice repeating in my ears, saying my real name.

   ”How sweet..” I heard Donghae whisper shyly. He started playing with the new cube on my navel, trying to think of what to say next. The ice inside had almost melted, and I was left with no time to regain my functionality. The brunet made up his mind surprisingly quickly, and so another finger with some more lube was added to take my thoughts away from what had just happened. Donghae was testing my limits by feeling my walls, waiting for the moment when he could add a third one. He was avoiding the spot that needed to be touched, and I was whimpering, not really knowing how to respond to the administrations after my previous orgasm. He was slowly waking up my member now, giving little kisses to the head and pushing and pulling his digits in and out. When I looked back at him, I noticed a bit of my come on the side of his face. He had tried to wipe it, but there was still some left in his hair.

   ”Oh no..” I whined to myself and reached for his cheek weakly. He didn't mind - just smiled and shook his head. I let him continue what he was doing, but I didn't give in. I managed to get most of the come off, luckily. I was so concentrated on his looks once again I nearly forgot he was preparing me at the same time. His gaze was as loving as his movements, and it felt so comfortably gentle. No words were said between us for a good three minutes, until he removed his fingers and finally took a grab for the lube again. These were the moments where I was left vulnerable, openly waiting for what was about to come. I willingly changed my position a bit, just slightly lifting myself up on the bed so that I could see what he was doing. He was on his knees, slowly spreading the lube on himself with careful strokes. When he wet his fingers and curled them around his bare manhood, I heard a hiss and watched as he threw his head back for a short while. He got lost in pleasuring himself.

   ”Oh my god, Donghae.. You look so hot when you're doing that..” I cursed silently and unintentionally took a firm grip of the sheets. I could feel my insides actually pulse at the sight. The brunet clearly heard what I said and did the best he could to slow down. Now it was his turn to be exhausted when he leaned down on top of me. I think he was trying to say something, but in the end just gave up and closed his eyes, pressing our swollen lips together.

  
   We spent the next few minutes kissing. It changed from tentative pecks to a messy liplock, which Donghae used to his advantage. He grabbed one of my legs with his hand and moved it to the side a bit, spreading me wider. Using the other hand he massaged my entrance while still maintaining our mouth contact. At first he rubbed his erection between my cheeks, a teasing smile forming on his face. Then he slowly and carefully entered me, adjusting the position every now and then. I knew he wouldn't just smash himself in since he cared for my well being, and that was why I trusted him. I loved it, and even pushed myself down against him and tried to get used to his size. I might have forgotten how to kiss – but the way he was practically being sucked in felt too unbelievable. There were certainly no problems about being hard anymore.

   ”I love you so, so much, do you know that?” He whispered sincerely, hot breaths falling on my sensitive lips. I nodded lazily as a response, not really realizing what he was telling me. I just lifted up my hands and left them on his back, feeling the muscles he had and noticing how they flexed when he moved. The only thought in my mind was once again how huge he was – and the fact that he didn't have a condom on. I felt flutters because of that too. Bare skin against bare skin, his most private parts touching my insides. We hadn't done that very often. This was rare, and it felt fucking fantastic. It was like being even more naked than we already were. The lubrication was high quality too, and that helped me relax faster than usual, adding the previous release to the equation.

   ”You're not even listening, are you..” Donghae's hoarse voice muttered and was followed by a deep, throaty laugh. He placed his hands on my waist for the final time before finally reaching the point where he was actually fully inside. I sighed lovingly, giving him time to enjoy the moment. When I had managed to relax my muscles I motioned him to move. He did just that, smiled and pulled out a bit, gliding back in with a concentrated look in his eyes. It was magical how there was no significant pain, and I could promise I would be howling at the end of this.

  
   Few more thrusts were being executed afterwards. My breathing went with it, just like Donghae's. I noticed he had closed his eyes, saving all of his energy for staying calm at the beginning. He was trying so hard to control himself and not just ram into me, which I found really heartwarming. I might've been a person that went around like a lightning, seeming energetic and all that, but I did appreciate the smoothness of Donghae. He was always so caring. Sometimes I felt like puking cottong candy when he acted all cheesy, but secretly I liked that too. How could I not?

  
   My body was moving on the bed along his strong hips, and quiet mewls started making their way out of my lungs. The sheets were warming up underneath me, reminding me of the times when I had gotten slight burns and a sore skin on my back. That thought alone made me even more hard, as if it was even possible. Donghae on the other hand was unintentionally adding speed now, probably because of me. He could never resist when I started moaning.

   ”You're so tight, Hyukjae.. Always..” He managed to say between his heavy breaths while I in return was dying internally because of his voice. I wondered, did he really want to have a chat with me? At a time like this?

   ”Well.. uhh.. We're not.. doing this.. everyday.. Ah!” I tried my best and explained, pausing every time I felt him go back in. Inhaling was tough work, and, since we already started talking out loud, I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

   ”Ohh! Donghae!”

  
   His smile was the sweetest. It invited me to grab his soft hair with my free hand so that I could pull him down and try to kiss him senseless. That ambitiousness was left only as a try though, because it was way too difficult to move your tongue and dominate at the same time while being under his mercy. Soon it just turned into a messy kiss where a whimper slipped from mine to his mouth every now and then. That had him biting my lower lip and me caressing his perfect back, avoiding accidental scratching. Perfect skin, remember?

   ”Speed up.. more..” I begged as he took a tight hold of my body under him. His hands were so strong and manly, even to the point where they actually made me feel jealous. I was sad of what my body lacked, but at the same time I was proud of what he had. Donghae was mine, so with that logic those arms were also mine in a way, and I sure appreciated all the work he put into working out. If that made any sense.

   ”Fuuck!” He suddenly shouted when he felt my insides swallow his length. It didn't make thrusting any easier, but he still complied to my request and went a bit faster, just like I wanted. It was hot and steamy.

   ”You're doing that on purpose!” He was faking his anger while thrusting. I noticed a smile too, but couldn't really pay attention anymore. That only made me think; how was he even capable of controlling his face at this point? I just concentrated on not passing out on the pleasure. He was sinfully good, as always.

   ”Yes, oh my god.. I- No, wait. No I'm not... doing it.. Ahhh.. on purpose..” Was my pitiful response, trying to deny what he had said. Donghae mumbled something just as incoherent and pulled me towards him, slightly lifting my lower body from the mattress afterwards. That allowed him to reach deeper, to a point and an angle which had me screaming his name immediately, and so loud that the next room customers totally heard it. It was the same spot that he could find again and again, even with his eyes blindfolded. He knew where it was - the spot never changed - but still it felt special when he managed to find it at the exact right time, everytime. His hardness brushed against it while going both in and out, and I didn't notice my toes curling and back arching. My grip on his shoulders tightened and he just continued and watched me as I lost myself into the most immense pleasure, eyes almost closed, lips slightly parted.

  
   There was a certain look in his eyes that I absolutely adored. It made me obedient under his touch, succumbing to whatever he had in mind. Giving control to him was usually like a free fall. It felt liberating, even intoxicating, especially when he knew what I wanted, while I on the other hand didn't even have the slightest idea. He could play me like an expensive violin that he would keep in a glass cabinet and take out just to try out a few tunes. First he would clean his instrument and hold it in his hands until the maple and spruce surfaces got warm. Then he'd warm up his beautiful finger and create a wide range of familiar melodies echo all throughout the room. When it was over, he would admire that instrument. He would hold it, appreciate it, pay all of his attention to it, and finally end up sleeping with that instrument in his arms.

   ”Oh, Hyukjae.. Ohh...”

  
   His grunting had turned into quiet moans, and they took me back to the reality that was cloud nine. I felt the flutters pooling in my lower abdomen now, telling my brain that I was close. I wanted to say it out loud and maybe even tell how much I freaking loved Donghae, but I couldn't form anything coherent in the state I was in. Donghae noticed it too, or maybe even felt it, because he was smiling again and letting out ragged breaths when he moved his palm from under my thigh to my length, purposefully gliding his fingers along my skin as a tease. He started stroking my member in the same rhythm as he was entering me, pushing my mind over the edge. Only excited moans were coming out of my lungs, and they were growing louder with every repeat of my lover's name.

  
   When my muscles finally tensed and my whole body froze, I came hard inside his warm fist, taking all of him inside me. Hearing my final extatic moan he followed immediately afterwards, filling me with his hot liquid that I had so much craved for. All I could see was white and some flashy, imaginary colours that reminded me of stars. Donghae kept stroking me as long as he had to while still rocking his hips so that he could ride out his orgasm at the same time. There was a moment of connection between us, somewhat like our minds and bodies becoming one, until he almost collapsed on top of me without pulling out yet. When his member started turning limp after the last spurts of come, it slid out easily without any movement. I let out a satisfactory sigh, letting my legs fall down on the mattress and leaving my hands behind Donghae's neck. My eyes were still closed, but I ran my hand through his brown locks and slowly pushed our lips together once more. Just a few pecks, until I signaled him to move to the side.

  
   He did that with ease, but broke the silence with weird mumbling about cleaning up. I groaned and pushed him to the side of me. I was still coming down from my high, just like he was, and when I opened my eyes I was greeted with the most beautiful sight that I was blessed to witness. He looked so gorgeous like that. His hair was messy and his cheeks a bit reddened, there was a bit of glistening sweat on his forehead and I could tell by his swollen lips that we had indeed been kissing alot. Not that I complained. I could and would do it again anytime.

   ”You know Hyukjae..”

   ”Mmh?”

   ”I never thought ice cubes could get you so turned on.” He laughed, cheast still heaving, eyes still closed. He was probably imagining the sight of me under him coming undone. Even after what was already been done, I felt a blush on my face. Saying it aloud was so much more embarrassing than actually doing it.

   ”What the hell? Don't even consider teasing me with that ever again!” I retorted and felt a sudden want to get out of the bed and clean myself. Anything to distract me from thinking about that scene and escape from the truth. I was pouting when I tried to sit up on the bed and deal with the back pain that came with it. I yelped a bit when my feet touched the uncomfortably cold floor, but knowing I had to do it anyway I forced myself not to think about it.

   ”..Yeah and by the way, just refrain from commenting on my walking.” I begged the brunet behind me sarcastically as I relocated myself to the bathroom. He took longer than I did, but when he arrived he immediately started helping me with the soft tissues.

   ”Let me.” He said, sappy as fuck. I still complied and nodded, using the chance to admire his body for the nth time. I concentrated especially on his biceps. Lately he had even torn a few jackets because of his shoulders and arm muscles, which was a bit funny to me. Even though I worked out too I could not get the same results he did. His abs were just perfect too, not showing too clearly under the smooth skin that was his tummy. There was a slight v-line too, which I considered to be the absolute perfection. I sighed in awe. He noticed my staring but didn't say anything, and I saw a warm smile forming on his thin lips because of that.

  
    After we were done, we returned to the bedroom and busied ourselves with removing the soft blanket that had been messed up with our icky bodily fluids. There was one thick blanket left, which was actually a better choice than two different ones. When we had at least put our briefs on we turned most of the lights off and curled under the blanket together.

  
   What echoed in the room afterwards was just our whispers, mumbles, tiny giggles and a few kissing sounds in the cinematic lightning.

 

* * *

 


End file.
